


No One Is Immune To Sammy Curran's Cuteness

by HeidiJames28



Series: We're a Family First and Cricketers Second [14]
Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, He is adorable, I love Sammy very much, M/M, autistic Sammy curran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeidiJames28/pseuds/HeidiJames28
Summary: This is just a couple of cute drabbles about people outside of the cricket family finding Sam Curran adorable.
Relationships: Dom Bess/Sam Curran
Series: We're a Family First and Cricketers Second [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103888
Comments: 197
Kudos: 5





	No One Is Immune To Sammy Curran's Cuteness

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back - sorry about the delay. I moved back to uni and couldn't find any motivation to write but thanks to Esha for giving me some pretty cute headcanons about Sammy which gave me so much inspiration. 
> 
> As Zee said earlier "you really love Sammy don't you," - yes, yes I do, very much. 
> 
> Thank you to my darling Esha for giving me the Hindi translations - the English will be in the notes at the end. There's not much just a little bit.

Sammy was walking around with his hands tucked awkwardly in his pockets. He'd got bored at training and had run away from the dressing room so he could find someone to play top trumps with him. He regretted his decision within seconds because he was lonely but he couldn't go back or Ali would make him sit in the naughty corner. 

He sniffled slightly, glancing around for someone he recognised. He wrapped his arms around himself, slumping down on the floor when he didn't spot anyone. "Are you alright?" A heavily accented voice sounded from above him. 

Sammy looked up to see K.L. Rahul standing above him with concern written across his expression. "Yeah," Sammy stuttered, glancing away quickly, "I'm fine." 

"You don't look so fine," Rahul remarked, sitting down opposite the boy and sending him a warm smile. "Anything I can do to help?" 

Sammy nervously flicked his eyes around before he hesitantly pulled a pack of top trumps out of his pocket. "We could play if you wanted?" Rahul was slightly shocked and confused but he was quickly brought out of his thoughts when Sammy sniffled sadly and withdrew his hand. "We don't have to, it's okay." 

"I'd love to play," Rahul rushed out, "I just don't know what it is." Sammy peeked up at Rahul with a hesitant smile, biting his lip to try and contain his joy. 

"It's really easy you just read the card, pick the highest stat and if the other person's is lower you get their card, if it's higher they get yours," Sammy explained, pulling the cards out of the pack and shuffling them. Sammy handed half the cards over and motioned for Rahul to begin.

"Seems easy enough, let's go," Rahul scanned his card heavily, flicking through the information before speaking. "Mahi Dhoni, ODI average 50.6." 

Sammy smiled brightly and plucked the card out of his hand, "Joe Root, 51." 

"Root has a higher ODI average than Dhoni?" Rahul asked, his tone thick with confusion. "I knew he was good I wouldn't have expected that." 

"Yeah, Joey's amazing," Sammy gushed, "he also has a higher test average but you would have won with T20 average and all three strike rates."

"You're good at this," Rahul pointed out a few minutes later when Sammy had won every round. 

"I have a lot of experience," Sammy answered, blushing slightly, "sometimes games between me and Jase or Bessie can last weeks because they're way too competitive and I don't really lose it much." 

"That sounds stress-"

Rahul was cut off by Kohli who shouted his name as he angrily walked towards them. He was spitting out words in a language Sammy couldn't understand but he seemed angry so Sammy hunched his shoulders, flinching away from him slightly and wrapping his arms tightly around his legs. 

Sammy flinched again, this time hitting his back on the metal of the seats when Kohli ripped the cards out of his hands and threw them in the bin. His eyes were wide with tears welling and beginning to drip down his cheek. Sammy stood, running away from the pair and towards the dressing room.

\--

"What's wrong, bobble?" Jimmy cooed as Sammy ran into the room, tears streaming down his face and his entire body shaking. Jimmy pulled him into his arms, sitting down with Sammy on his lap as he cooed soothingly and ran his hair softly through his hair. "What happened?"

"I was playing top trumps with Rahul," Sammy started, his throat catching as he sobbed heavily again. Jimmy hummed slightly, rocking Sammy as he waited for him to continue. "Kohli came over and he seemed really angry and he was shouting. He threw the cards in the bin." 

JImmy growled slightly, glancing up at Bilbo who had just walked back into the room with fire burning in his eyes. "Why don't you cuddle with your mama for a second, baby?" Jimmy suggested, carefully moving Sammy into Bilbo's hold and letting the keeper take care of the blonde. 

"I'll be back in a bit," Jimmy growled out, leaving the room angrily (although he did make sure the door didn't slam because he refused to scare his youngest more than he already had). 

\--

Sammy was still curled up next to his mama with dried tear marks on his cheek. His eyes were fluttering closed but he refused to nap until he could see his papa again and ensure that everything was okay. 

Bilbo was still cooing soothingly to try and coax his baby to sleep but Sammy wasn't having any of it. He blinked heavily, smiling brightly when Jimmy walked back in but flinching away when he saw Rahul behind him. 

"It's alright, bubba," Jimmy cooed, sitting next to Sammy and letting him burrow into his side, "he just wants to talk to you quickly." 

"Hi Sammy," Rahul spoke, keeping his voice soft as he crouched on the floor in front of the young bowler. "I just want to apologise for Virat. He can be an angry man but he didn't mean to scare you." 

"Does he hate me?" Sammy asked, insecurity thick in his tone as he avoided Rahul's eyes and hid his face in Jimmy's side which meant he missed the warning stare that Jimmy sent the Indian opener. 

"No," Rahul rushed out, trying to come with an excuse without saying his captain was an idiot, "he was jealous he couldn't play with us." 

"Oh," Sammy let out, "he could have asked. There's always room for more people to play." 

Rahul visibly melted at Sammy's answer, his eyes softening as Sammy blinked tiredly and leant further into his papa's side. "I should go but thank you for playing with me." Sammy hummed tiredly in response, his eyes finally shutting as Rahul slipped out of the changing room. 

"Thanks, Papa," Sammy muttered.

"Welcome, baby boy," Jimmy responded, "sleep now, darling." 

* * * * * 

It was the world cup and Sammy was bouncing excitedly in the dressing room. He hadn't been picked for the side but he'd been at every game cheering his family along. He was curled up on the balcony, one of Jase's baggy jumpers thrown over his training shorts, with Bessie sat next to him. 

"What's got you so bouncy, baby boy?" Bessie asked, swinging his arm around Sammy's shoulders and drawing him in for a tight cuddle. Sammy was practically vibrating in excitement, his knee jiggling. 

"It's an important game, Dommy," Sammy whined, drawing his knees up to his chest and curling up tighter into Bessie's hold, "if we win this game then we're through to the semi-finals but if we lose we have to depend on Afghanistan beating Pakistan." 

"I know, princess, but there's nothing you can do about it," Dom soothed, glancing at the big screen before running his hand through Sammy's hair and kissing him gently on the cheek after he was sure no one could see them. "Calm down a little bit though, baby, or you'll be too tired to celebrate later."

Sammy went to speak but Pant smacked a ball towards the square leg boundary and he jumped up in excitement, holding his breath as Woakesy dove to his left and snatched the ball inches from the boundary. 

"They need one-hundred-and-twelve runs in only ten overs and five balls," Dom gasped out, sitting forward in his seat and pulling Sammy back into the seat next to him. "That was an incredible catch from Woakesy."

"Get you a man," Sammy let out, giggling at Dom's jokingly jealous expression. He leant forwards and kissed him softly, pulling away and blushing slightly. "Uncle Jonny is a lucky man." 

"That he is, baby boy," Dom cooed, letting Sammy curl up against me as they watched the game." 

\--

"Where are you going, Sammy boy?" Eoin asked as Sammy stood up from where he'd been rummaging through his bag and headed towards the door.

"I need to give Kohli something," Sammy responded, leaving the room before anyone could comment. Eoin looked around the room in shock, receiving matching expressions of confusion from the rest of the team. 

"I'll go after him," Bessie sighed, smiling at his family brightly, "I know what he's doing. We'll be back in a bit." Bessie slipped out of the room, chasing after Sammy and finding him standing outside the Indian dressing room with a nervous expression on his face. 

"What if he doesn't like them, Bessie?" Sammy asked, insecurity filtering across his face as he flapped his free hand. His other hand was tightly gripping a wrapped present. 

"He'll love it, princess," Bessie assured, tilting Sammy's head so he could press a soft and gentle kiss to his lips. Dom then raised his hand and knocked on the door, holding Sammy's free hand and running his thumb against the back of his hand. 

\--

Rohit Sharma looked up in shock when a knock sounded on the door. He stood up and opened the door, shocked to see two of the England test players standing before him. "Hello?" He asked in confusion. 

"Can I talk to Kohli please?" Sammy stuttered, glancing away from Sharma's face and nervously shuffling his feet. Rohit stepped aside and let Sammy slip into the room with Bessie following protectively behind him. 

"Hello Sammy," Mohammed Shami shouted, walking up to the young bowler and smiling happily at him. They'd met earlier in the year when Sammy had been playing for the Kings in the IPL. "You finally finished them." 

"Yeah," Sammy blushed, he'd spent the entire IPL tournament asking Shami if he thought Kohli would like them. Sammy turned and smiled at a couple of the other Indian players that he knew before spotting Kohli sat in the corner. 

He let out a shaky breath before walking closer to Kohli and stopping in front of him, Shami and Bessie both followed behind, shooting warning glares at the Indian captain. "Maine yeh aapke liye ban eye hai," Sammy spoke slowly, focusing carefully on each Hindi word so he wouldn't ruin it. "Yeh sahi hai?" He asked Shami who smiled and nodded happily. 

Sammy pushed the carefully wrapped present into Kohli's hands before stepping back and burrowing into Bessie's side in nervousness. Kohli frowned in confusion, still not speaking as he unwrapped the present and found a set of handmade top trumps. 

"Rahul said the reason you threw mine away was because you wanted to play," Sammy started explaining, blushing heavily, "so I made you your own. It's every single one of your international test innings."

Kohli looked down at the cards with an uncharacteristic blush staining his cheeks. Sammy shifted awkwardly when the Indian captain didn't say anything, simply staring at the gift in shock. Shami cleared his throat from behind him, widening his eyes and frowning until Kohli looked up at Sammy and smiled happily. 

"Thank you, so much," Kohli let out, patting the seat next to him on the bench, "you want to play now?" 

"Really?" Sammy asked shyly, pulling Bessie to sit behind him and leaning against his chest as he shuffled the cards. "Bessie did the drawings." 

"Thank you very much," Kohli told the spinner, happily taking his cards from Sammy and reading through them. "Total runs one-hundred-and-forty-two." 

* * * * * 

Sammy shuffled onto the ground, gripping his bat tightly in one hand and his helmet in the other. He was looking around nervously, searching for anyone who could help him. It was his first training session with the Chennai Super Kings and he was terrified. He'd flown over with Jase and Jonny but they both had to go to their own training sessions so he was now completely alone. 

He continued walking towards the nets, his head down and his gaze locked firmly on the floor when he walked into a wall of muscles. Sammy's feet slipped out from under him and he landed awkwardly on his bat, his back protesting the movement instantly. 

"Are you alright?" Someone asked from above and Sammy was shocked to see Ravi Jadeja standing above him with his hand outstretched. "Want a hand?"

Sammy blushed, grabbing his hand and heaving himself off the floor. He glanced at the floor, squeezing his fists tightly to stop himself from flapping them. "Hello mera naam Sammy hai," Sammy said, smiling shyly and looking up at Jadeja through his lashes. 

"Ruck tujhe Hindi aati hai?" Jadeja asked in shock. A couple of the other players ran over to see what was happening. 

"Haan mehne tum logo seh baat karne ke liya seekhi hai," Sammy blushed again, his cheeks flaming red as multiple players cooed at his adorable nature, "it's nothing that special." 

"Maine ise cute cheez kabhi nahi suni," Jadeja said, his tone thick with awe. He turned to Dhoni and shouted loudly, "Mahi bhai hum isko rakh rahe hai."

Dhoni ran over, frowning at the group in confusion and smiling brightly at Sammy who was still blushing, gripping his arms tightly as he grew uncomfortable with all the attention on him. "Hi Sammy," Dhoni spoke, chuckling slightly as Sammy's eyes grew wide and he gulped slightly, "what's all the fuss about?"

"Sammy here," Jadeja motioned to the boy in question, "learnt Hindi so he could talk to us." 

"He also made Cheeku his very own top trump cards about each of his test innings," a different player said, Sammy didn't recognise him but he still smiled shyly in response, "Kohli spent almost an hour playing with him. It was the purest thing I've ever seen."

"Jason Roy told me all about you," Dhoni announced, watching Sammy lower his eyes slightly as his fists clenched in embarrassment, his nails digging into his palm in a bid to not stim. "He sent a very thick file tilted ' _How To Take Care Of Your_ _Sammy_ '."

"I'm so sorry," Sammy let out, his voice soft and quiet as his breathing grew panicked. He glanced around at all the people surrounding him and backed away slightly. 

"Get to training boys," Dhoni ordered, laughing as the boys practically tripped over themselves to follow his command. "You don't need to worry about being yourself here. We accept anyone and everyone. You're here for cricket, not a personality award." 

Sammy was in awe as Mahi spoke. He was expecting to have to spend his time here suppressing his stimming and hiding a part of him. He clenched his fists tighter in case Dhoni was tricking him in some way, he didn't seem like the kind but Sammy had learnt to be careful around strangers. 

"Jason explained your autism a little bit," Dhoni continued, motioning to Sammy's hands and smiling calmy. "You can do whatever you need to, no-one will be say anything, I promise." 

Sammy slowly uncurled his fists, flapping his hands gently by his sides, he was still flicking his eyes carefully around, keeping his gaze on the other players to make sure they were busy. "Why don't you call Jason and he can talk to you for a bit? You can come over and train whenever you're ready." 

"Okay," Sammy said, scrambling for his phone and pulling up Jase's contact. He raised his phone to his ear and waited for Jason to pick up. 

_What's up, bobble?_

_Did you tell him, Pa?_

_Just the basics. The same things we tell new coaches, baby. I'd never tell him too much._

_I trust you, Pa._

_What's wrong? You sound weird._

_What if they tease me? I don't want them to think I'm weird._

_You are perfect exactly as you are. None of them will think you're weird, bobble. How could they? You are amazing. Can you repeat that back to me please, baby?_

_I am perfect. I'm not weird._

_I'm so proud of you, bobble. Go, have fun in training. I'll see you later, okay. We can facetime mama, how's that sound?_

_Sounds perfect, Pa. Love you._

_Love you too, bobble._

Sammy hung up, jogging over to the group and standing next to Jadeja with a nervous expression, his hands lightly opening and closing. "None of us mind," Jadeja whispered, flicking his eyes to Sammy's hands, "do whatever you need to do to feel comfortable." Sammy blushed, smiling shyly and turning to listen to the coaches. 

Sammy was definitely going to enjoy playing here this year.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Maine yeh aapke liye ban eye hai - I made these for you 
> 
> Yeh sahi hai? - Is this correct? 
> 
> Hello mera naam Sammy hai - Hello my name is Sammy
> 
> Ruck tujhe Hindi aati hai? - Wait you know Hindi? 
> 
> Haan mehne tum logo seh baat karne ke liya seekhi hai - Yeah I learnt it so I could talk to you guys more
> 
> Maine ise cute cheez kabhi nahi suni - I've never heard anything cuter 
> 
> Mahi bhai hum isko rakh rahe hai - Mahi we're keeping this one


End file.
